


From the Moment I Saw You

by GrimmsMockingjay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, LiveJournal Prompt, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Possibly Pre-Slash, Star Trek: AOS, Star Trek: Into Darkness, occhallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmsMockingjay/pseuds/GrimmsMockingjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk sees his daughter for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Moment I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First
> 
> Beta: WeWillSpockYou (via tumblr)
> 
> Disclaimer: Alyssa (or Allie) is my own creation - but Star Trek is Roddenberry and Abrams. I'm just playing in the star trek sandbox for a while :) GIF Credit goes to their original creators <3

The first time Jim Kirk saw his daughter, was on a PADD given to him by Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy.

It had been three days after the Starfleet Captain had come around from a two week medically induced coma, that had allowed him to sleep through the worst effects of a transfusion he had been given to save his life following the severe radiation poisoning he had received while saving his ship, the USS Enterprise, and her crew.

 

Reclining in a semi upright position, in a biobed of Starfleet's main Medical Centre in San Francisco (one that had survived the destruction wrought by Khan), Kirk's hands shook with minute tremors as he retrieved the PADD from Bones, whose normally stoic face was pale.

  
The doctor's hazel green eyes showing concern for his friend and captain after being present when a maternity nurse had come up to speak to him.

There had been standing orders on file from both Christopher Pike and the child's mother, Cassie Reynolds, that Kirk should be told about the child should anything happen to her mother, the nurse had explained gently. According to an automated transmission sent upon Pike's death, he was to tell Kirk himself in order to appraise his protege of the situation surrounding the child - but Khan's intervention had prevented the former Admiral from doing so.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, kid?"

The doctor asked, in a gentle tone of voice not usually associated with the grouchy doctor, as he watched Kirk's face as it became a wash of emotions momentarily before the blonde haired man's mask slipped into place; internalizing his emotions and closing himself off slightly.

"No," Jim murmured, as he stared at the black screen vacantly, before looking up at the doctor, and offering a half hearted turn up of his lips he knew Bones would see through. "But, I have to see her, Bones - I need to know..." he said, trailing off with a look of uncertainty that showed his youth.

Bones put a hand on the young Captain's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "I know, Jim. I know..." The doctor licked his lips before asking hesitantly. " Do ya - Should I... You want me to leave?"

"No," Jim answered quickly, as a small spike of fear ran through him. He didn't want to be alone - not with this, not now. "Stay, Bones. Please."

"Alright, kid. I'll stay." McCoy nodded, his brow furrowing at the underlying tone in the younger man's voice. Fear, his mind supplied. _Jim Kirk was afraid_.

Jim nodded, as his attention returned to the PADD, where trembling fingers found the button to take the machine off it's sleep mode to activate the live camera feed. The younger man shifted weakly to make room for the doctor; Bones took the hint and half sat on the biobed, making a subtle reconfiguration to prevent the alarms from sounding while he was on there.

As the screen flickered, Jim swallowed audibly at the sight of a tiny girl in a clear cot.

There were three angles on the cot; the one acting as the main screen was a side profile - as close to the cot as it could be. Close enough to pick up the beginnings of fair hair and the intricacies of ten small fingers that were flexing as the baby moved - kicking her little legs beneath the blanket another angle showed.

  

The young captain closed his eyes momentarily, as Bones smiled unconsciously at motions he had once been so familiar with when Joanna was still only a small baby. Turning his eyes away from the screen, he frowned.

"Jim?"

Kirk opened his eyes, to find blue eyes drawn to the screen once more.

"Sh-she said, the DNA tests were accurate?" He asked, his voice slightly deeper than normal, as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

McCoy sighed softly. "Yeah kid, I even ran one myself - results came back just before I got here," He met Jim's eyes, as the blonde broke his gaze from the screen to meet his. "She's your's - 98% positive match to the paternal DNA."

"98%?" He repeated, frowning at the odd number, as he returned his gaze to the screen. She was his, he thought, _I'm a Father_.

"I thought so too, but the results were the same when runnin' the kid against her mother's DNA profile - 2% of her DNA Profile is unnaccounted for - I can't explain it... but, for all things considered... The kid is biologically yours."

Jim nodded slightly as he processed the information Bones had provided.

The little girl on the screen looked so... content... as she raised a tiny arm upwards, freeing it from the contraints of the blanket that covered her. How could she be his? She was... perfect.

"Jim?" Bones' quiet voice murmured, as the doctor took in his friend's expression.

Jim blinked, and with effort placed the PADD screen on his lap.

"She's my daughter.." Kirk murmured, his eyes unfocused momentarily, before he turned them to the doctor - his friend, his... (he shook himself mentally - don't go there Jim) - who sat beside him without judgement.

"Yeah, kid.. she is." Bones agreed gently, as he offered the man a reassuring smile. "Congratulations."


End file.
